The Birthday Gift
by Hannibal's Wife
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has a big crush on Naruto Uzumaki. In order to show her admiration and affection towards him, she wants to give him a gift. It couldn't be that hard...right? First Naruhina one-shot ever. Please R&R.


Hinata Hyuuga shyly peered from behind the tree, her two index fingers gingerly touching each other. A drop of perspiration traveled down her right eyebrow, and her bottom lip quivered. She repeatedly took in deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. _'You can do this!' _

She gazed at the blonde boy several yards away. He was completely oblivious of her presence, kicking a small pebble beneath him to the side. He sat alone on the wooden park bench, a lonely expression holding his features. Hinata's heart dropped. He seemed so miserable! _'But maybe my gift will make him feel happy again!' _She surmised, increasing the grip she had around the little blue box in her hand.

She hesitantly stepped outside the comfort zone of her hiding place, swallowing dryly. "C-come on Hinata…" she encouraged herself, forcing her left foot to follow in suit of her right foot. She continued this process, shuffling one foot behind the other until she was finally less than a foot away from her beloved crush; Naruto Uzumaki.

Her classmate still had yet to acknowledge her presence. The six year old sighed, relieved at her progress. This was the farthest she had ever made it to coming in contact with him! '_You almost have it…!...' _But alas at that very moment, the jinchurki of the nine tailed fox started to turn around at the sight of seeing another shadow besides his own near him, and the Hyuuga ran for the hills, a blush covering her face.

She panted desperately for air, leaning against a building for support. How could she be so pathetic?! She frowned disapprovingly at herself for her own weakness. Looks like it would be another day before she mustered up the guts to give the Uzumaki a birthday present.

* * *

Seven years later and we once again see the timid Hyuuga agitated with herself. Her eyes were filled with nothing but determination, the flames of courage bursting through her pale, odd orbs. _'This is round two, Hinata! You __**will **__do it this time!' _The hands at her sides balled up in fists, and a stubborn look was shown on her face. There was no more backing out now! It was all or nothing! She had offered him the medicine he needed during the chuunin exams after his fight with Kiba; how hard could giving him this package be?

Her bravery however started to falter as she strode forward, her knees becoming wobbly with each motion that she took towards the male ninja of her dreams. Her legs began to register on their own accord after awhile, and she had trouble with keeping them steady and from straying off the path she walked on. _'No! Not this again! I refuse! Naruto-kun! I must give you this birthday gift, even if it only makes you smile once! I just want you to be happy and to know I care about you!' _

She closed her eyelids, taking the few remaining strides she had left towards her hero. She exhaled, preparing herself for her speech. "I-I want you to have this!" she practically screamed, terribly anxious. "I-It's a sign of my appreciation for you. U-uh…! T-thanks for defending me back there in the arena. Y-you were very brave! I honor you for that!" She thrust the package into his hands, turning away from him. Her cheeks were tinted with pink. Oh my, she was just so nervous! The tension and uneasiness coursing through her body only worsened when she didn't receive a reply from the boy opposite of her. "N-Naruto - kun…?" Her face lit up in horror as she finally opened her eyes and saw the person in front of her.

There stood Gaara, appearing intimidating as usual. Though this time, a slight look of shock also surfaced his features as he held the small present in his palms, inspecting it questioningly. His two older siblings were standing beside him, their mouths gapped open in disbelief. "What?" Temari whispered in utter confusion. Hinata squealed, entirely forgetting about her former mission. She dashed off into the crowd surrounding them, tears streaming from her eyes. How could this be happening?!

* * *

Hinata laid in the hospital bed, an IV jabbed into her right arm. She let out a groan, feeling a sharp pain expand in her rib cage from where Pein had wounded her. She wondered if Naruto would ever speak to her again. She had tried so hard to help him in the battle but in the end, she only proved to be a hindrance, as usual. She was a bug that should be forever swatted away from his life. Or at least, that's how she felt.

She lifted up her head when she heard her hospital door swing open, eyes widening at the teenager entering the room. Naruto grinned hugely, a hand scratching the back of his neck as he closed the door. The welcoming and positive aura evolving around him with his sudden presence engulfed her completely, and Hinata subconsciously returned his beautiful smile. But wait! – She couldn't face him now! Not after the weakness the displayed to him the other day! She swiftly ducked underneath the covers, hiding herself from view. "Hey Hinata." he said, sitting in a chair next to her bed. He quirked an eyebrow at her abrupt change of position before simply shrugging. She had always been a little bit on the weird side.

Hinata nodded at his greeting, moving her head fiercely beneath the sheets, too afraid that she'd faint if she actually said something. She hadn't mentally readied herself for this unexpected guest! "I just want to say thank you for…ya know, running in to aid me last week." Her pulse skipped at the sincere and delightful tone he used, the words smoothly emitting from his mouth as he stated them. "It was very brave and courageous of you, but please; do be more careful in the future. I was _**very **_concerned with your well being after I saw what Pein did to you. I thought you were…" he trailed off, and Hinata could detect his mood shifting to a darker one as he struggled for words.

She beamed inwardly though when she felt the smile return to his voice during his next sentence. "Anyway, I brought you a gift. I feel I owe it to you. I hope you enjoy it. Bye. Hope you get better, Hinata." The kunoichi then felt an object land on top of her through the blankets. She was tempted to say that he didn't owe her anything, but another thought struck her as she heard him get up to leave. The present! The present she had been harboring for him all these years was in the bag resting against the very chair he had just occupied.

She popped up from the bed, calling for him to stop but it was too late. She moaned in exasperation. Ten years has passed since her first attempt at giving him the gift and yet she still can't seem to provide him with the small package. She shook her head. She remembered her own newly received present and gently picked it up, holding it carefully. She undid the paper shielding the item, discarding the leftover wrappings onto the floor. She blinked at the black letters written across the plastic container she soon held, and a giggle escaped her as the irony hit her.

Who would have expected her and Naruto to have the same gifts for each other; ramen.

**A/N: I know some of this may not follow the manga/anime series, but please do remember that this is a FANFIC. Please excuse any errors. If you find any, please tell me in the comments or through pm and I will try to fix those as soon as I can. Hope you liked. **

**Me:…Eh! I feel a bit nervous about this one!**

**Hinata: H-huh, Hannibal's Wife?**

**Me: I feel those sneaky lil' readers out there will hate my story. It is my first naruhina one shot ever! I don't know if I did well. *cries* **

**Hinata: W-well I like your story!**

**Me: *pauses sobs* Y-you do…?**

**Hinata: Of course! Y-you are supporting me and Naruto-kun! *blushes***

**Me: :3 You are so kawaii Hinata!**

**Hinata: *blush deepens* A-and besides, can't you ask them for reviews and criticism to enhance your writing skills?**

**Me: By golly, you are right! So please ladies and gentlemen, if you will, listen to Hinata and give me a review or comment on how I can critique my writing. Thank you. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
